Premier Night
by prettycastiel
Summary: what happens when you mix a tired Steve with the technology of our age? and how bloody drunk can Tony get this time? this tells the story of what happened at the night of the opening of the new headquarter of the Avengers. slight Steve/tony pairing but mostly friends.


_**Premier night**_

The premier party of the new avenger tower had been a blast, it was already late at night however, and time to go to sleep. There had been alcohol at command, and everyone who could get drunk without problems, was. That basically meant that Tony, Clint, Fury, and Phil were drunk, and the others sober. Bruce didn't want to get drunk, in fear of Hulking-out, Thor was too big and too alien to get drunk, Natasha is Russian, and Steve's body can't biologically get drunk.

Steve was a bit tipsy though, but that was more because of his need for sleep then because of the alcohol. He had been the main point of attention all evening, because he hadn't been out in New York after the big battle. He had had, in comparison to Tony and Clint, who were both media bugs, little to no press coverage, so had been bothered by camera's all night. He was tired, he wanted to go to sleep, but he wanted most of all to be away from the press. He was, to no-one's surprise, the first one to enter the newly build headquarter, and go to his floor.

He had seen his floor during the process of the build, but this night was the first time he saw the completed rooms. It was beautiful, build in the style of the years Steve had left behind so many years ago, and at the same time equipped with the most modern of technology, some of which were not even officially known to the public yet. Not that Steve was aware of any of that, as soon as he arrived at his floor he walked straight to his bed, in his head screaming the words; "sleep", "bed", "tired" and "euch..." over and over again.

While Steve was walking to his room, the party had continued outside, drunkening up the already hammered Tony. Who had, in the last two hours, kissed five girls, including Natascha. He also had, much to his own surprise, really, slapped Clint on the butt, who had proceeded to drink his scotch and had, after he finished it, lazily turned around to tell Tony that if he ever did that again he would personally hunt him down and "_slap_" Tony's butt with one of his sharper arrows. Tony had, disregarding his drunk attitude, taken that at heart and hadn't bothered him since.

Tony had kept himself quite quiet, he had flirted with a few strangers, had thrown the punch in the pool, and had, by accident, shot someone. He had checked on him, the man was fine, just had a headache, probably caused by the tequila. all in all he had done nothing weird or particularly disturbing, so his fellow avengers let him be. This was perfect for him, because this way he could get as drunk as he wanted and go upstairs when he felt like it, instead of being monitored by Bruce. He was very pleased with himself and the way his precious avenger building had turned out, so he wanted to make this night one to remember, even if that meant not being able to remember anything of it at all.

Steve had tried to sleep for a while, but was too distracted by the sounds and light flashes that came from the party a few stories beneath him. So after a while he stood up and walked through his room a bit. He was really tired and couldn't really think straight, what made his clumsy path through his place a ridiculous sight. He had turned on some of the new stuff in his room, and every once in a while he would stumble across a piece of technology they hadn't had in his days. He knew that he should be able to operate those things if he only was awake enough, so he would try to get some of it to work, and off course it wouldn't. At least not properly. He would get bored in a matter of minutes, sometimes seconds, and continue his adventure with another piece of tech that caught his attention.

There was one object however by which he was intrigued, the television. They had had those in his days, but this one was bigger and flatter, lighter and easier to handle. He had managed, despite of his cloudy mind, to turn the thing on, and had found what he thought to be the remote. He didn't get the thing to work properly though and had left it to be several times, always returning to it minutes after.

Tony had in the mean time, managed to re-set the bar to "poor alcohol everywhere" and wasn't really wanted down at the party anymore. They had to get him to go upstairs and when he, after a speech from first Fury and then Bruce, still hadn't gotten the hint, Natasha came up to him and explained him not so much with words as with actions that he was to go up to his floor, _now_. He got it, and had left the party to go to his room, but had gotten distracted from his goal when he saw the lights in Steve's living room. He had entered the lift, mumbling slowly and softly to himself; let's go bother Steve, shall I?

When Tony had entered his room, Steve at first hadn't noticed it. He had continued hitting the useless remote with his thumbs, on the ground, only wearing his boxers and his socks. The smell of alcohol woke him up from his trance and he immediately deduced what was going on.  
"Tony, go away." He had said, calmly.  
"why? Don't want to party with me?" was the slurred answer.  
"as a matter of fact, no, I don't, and now go away because I'm busy."  
"doing what? thumbing the window remote?"  
"no! I mean, yes, well, maybe, why do you care!" he was put off by the fact that he hadn't noticed the windows opening and closing whenever he touched a button.  
"I don't, I'm just bored and wanted to hang with you, cap."  
After which he proceeded to recite "oh captain my captain" which annoyed Steve more than his window-remote failure.

Steve decided that he had to shut Tony up, and saw no other way of doing that than to ask him a question he knew he would regret later on.  
"you're smart right?"  
"Yeah. I. Am. I'm super smart, I'm smarter than Bruce, don't tell him I said that. That's why Fury likes me better than him, also don't tell him I said _that._ But whatever, Why so?"  
"I can't get the television to work."

That was not necessarily true, he could get it to work, but he just didn't have the right remote. He said it just to stop Tony from being annoying in bragging about how smart he was. It worked. Tony sat down next to him and brought his face, a little too close to Steve's.  
"Can't the little super soldier get the big TV to work then? Does he need Big Daddy of Iron to do it for him?"

He said it in a nagging voice, the kind you use to convince baby's who've just pooped their pants that it's ok. The worst was the odor of alcohol though, Steve couldn't breathe without inhaling an almost poisonous cloud of alcohol. He coughed. Loud.

Tony stood up and walked through the room, probably searching for the right remote to get the TV to work, while singing a song his mother used to sing to him. He had to calm down a bit, and that was his way of relaxing. Steve's eyes followed him wherever he was. And he found it almost annoying when Tony found the remote, stuffed into the dishwasher for some bizarre reason.

When he got back to Steve they turned the TV on and under Tony's supervision, Steve zapped to a channel somewhere in the low hundreds where there were just family games being played, with real people as the parts. It was funny at first but soon got boring and they both just sat in front of the television staring at the screen without really seeing anything. Steve in his boxer and socks, and Tony, to make himself more comfortable, in his white undershirt and the trousers he had worn to the party, bare footed.

As it was getting later and later the two man got more and more tired, Steve just because he was tired, Tony just because he was drunk, but neither of them made any moves toward their own bed. They just sat there, slowly sinking away into a well deserved rest. Leaving the television turned on.

Tony woke up the following morning with a sleeping Steve snuggled up on his left side, Steve's head on his shoulder and one of Steve's legs wrapped around his stomach. An enormously annoying, pounding headache and no recollection of what happened the night before. He didn't panic though, he smiled, he couldn't help himself, but that big muscular soldier, snuggled up against him? It was just too cute. Even considered the outfit Steve was wearing, which was, in short, an outfit he'd normally liked to see on the girls he slept with.

Tony didn't want to wake Steve up by moving away from him so he tried to get Steve to roll away from him without waking him up. He tickled Steve in his left side and miraculously Steve rolled away from him. Tony stood up, collected his stuff and left the room in a matter of seconds. Purposefully shutting off the TV, leaving the remote he found on the far end of the kitchen table and closing the door softly. He didn't mind not knowing what had happened, He would find out what happened eventually, Steve hadn't been drunk. And until then, the idea alone was fun enough. Apparently he had spend a night with Steve. He walked into his own bedroom with a smirk plastered on his lips, whispering only one sentence to himself;

_"let's see how this works out."_

* * *

**Authors Note;**

so, what do you think? this was a request made by my good friends Ellinore and Laurian. I really liked how it turned out and actually found it funny, which is a good thing, I guess.

as always, review if you feel like it and the same goed for following or favouriting. I love you guys for reading this, and wish you all a happy summer/winter (that depends on on which side of the world you are i guess).

till the next time.


End file.
